This invention relates to an adjustable-height ballet bar exercise device.
Conventional ballet bars are permanently mounted to walls. They are thus limited to use around the perimeter of a room. This inefficient space utilization in commercial exercise rooms limits the size of classes, and so the income generated by the classes. For a home user, this limits the selection of rooms in which the device can be used, and also takes up valuable wall space.
Another drawback of conventional ballet bars is that they are mounted at a fixed height from the floor. However, the correct position of the bar is a function of the height of the user, a reality that is not addressed by conventional ballet bars.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a ballet bar that is portable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a ballet bar of adjustable height.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a ballet bar exercise device that can carry either one or two bars.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a device that allows the user to push down on the ballet bar as well as push up on the ballet bar in use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a device that can be used by either one or two people at the same time.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a device that can be mounted to a wall.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a device that accomplishes a greater density of users, thus increasing efficiency and income in commercial exercise classes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a device that is stable in use by either one or two people, but can be stowed in a small amount of space, for example in a closet or under a bed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a device that folds up into a relatively compact, flat package that can be easily carried and stowed away.
This invention features an adjustable, stowable, ballet bar exercise device, comprising: a free-standing frame carrying at least one ballet bar; and at least one mat member coupled to the frame. The frame may comprise at least two substantially vertical frame members. In the preferred embodiment, each of the vertical frame members comprises a collapsing construction (e.g., a telescoping device) of adjustable height. The collapsing construction may comprise a locking feature for releasably holding the ballet bar or bars at a plurality of heights.
The frame may further comprise at least two legs. At least one leg is preferably pivotably coupled to each substantially vertical frame member. There are preferably two legs pivoting on each vertical frame member. The frame may carry two ballet bars. The two bars may be coupled together in a ballet bar member. The ballet bar member is preferably pivotably coupled to the remainder of the frame.
Each mat member may comprise one mat, or two or more mats that lie on the floor in use, and are foldable one upon the other. The device may further comprise a substantially vertical backrest member coupled to the frame. The mat members preferably overlie the rigid planar members, and can each be folded up against the backrest into a stowed position.
In a more specific preferred embodiment, the invention features an adjustable, stowable, ballet bar exercise device, comprising: a free-standing frame carrying at least one ballet bar, wherein the frame comprises at least two substantially vertical frame members, each comprising a collapsing device of adjustable height, wherein each collapsing device comprises a locking feature for releasably holding at a plurality of heights, and wherein the frame further comprises at least two legs that are pivotably coupled to each vertical frame member; at least one ballet bar carried by the frame; a substantially vertical backrest member coupled to, or detachable from the frame; and at least one rigid member coupled to the backrest member or the frame, and which can be rotated to a horizontal position on the floor. Further included is at least one mat member, wherein each mat member comprises at least one mat that lies on the floor in use, and wherein each mat overlies a rigid member, so that it can be folded up against the backrest into a stowed position.
This invention also features a method of using an adjustable, stowable, ballet bar exercise device, comprising a free-standing frame carrying at least one ballet bar, and at least one rigid, planar member coupled to the frame and adapted to be placed on the floor proximate the frame, the method comprising a user placing at least a portion of the user""s body on a rigid member, to apply a downward force on the rigid member and thus stabilize the frame, and the user placing another body portion on a ballet bar, to exercise by use of the device, wherein the user""s body weight helps maintain the frame in position, to accomplish a free-standing ballet bar.